Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse
Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse is Nikkdisneylover's first Christmas Movie Spoof of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". It appeared on YouTube on December 4, 2012. ''Cast: *Rudolph - Fievel (An American Tail)'' *''Hermey - Aladdin (Aladdin)'' *''Sam the Snowman - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Clarice - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Clarice's Father - Mr. Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''Yukon Cornelius - Fagin (Oliver and Company)'' *''Yukon's Dogs - Dodger, Einstein, Rita, Tito, and Francis (Oliver and Company)'' *''Santa Claus - King Triton (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Mrs. Claus - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning)'' *''Head Elf - The Sultan (Aladdin)'' *''Other Elves - Various Humans'' *''Fireball - Tony Toponi (An American Tail)'' *''Other Fawns - Various Mice'' *''The Abominable Snow Monster of the North - Sweetums (The Muppets)'' *''Rudolph's Mother (Mrs. Donner) - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Rudolph's Father (Donner) - Papa Mousekewitz (An American Tail)'' *''Comet - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective)'' *''King Moonracer - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood)'' *''Charlie-in-the-Box - Mushu (Mulan)'' *''Spotted Elephant - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie)'' *''Dolly for Sue - Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas)'' *''Scooter for Jimmy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio)'' *''Bird Fish - Jim Crow (Dumbo)'' *''Misfit Cowboy - Timon (The Lion King) with Pumbaa as an Ostrich'' *''Train with Square Wheels - Little John (Robin Hood)'' *''Boat that Sinks - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Gun Toy Squirting Jelly - Flower (Bambi)'' *''Airplane - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under)'' *''Various Misfits Toys - Various Animals'' ''Chapters: #Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 1 - Introduction'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 2 - The Birth of Fievel/"Jingle Jingle Jingle"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 3 - Aladdin the "Misfit" Elf'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 4 - Fievel the "Misfit" Mouse'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 5 - Fievel Meets Tony Toponi/"We Are Santa's Elves"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 6 - Mice Games/Fievel Meets Olivia/Fievel's Nose Revealed'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 7 - Poor Fievel Runs Away/"There's Always Tomorrow"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 8 (A) - Fievel Meets Aladdin/"We're a Couple of Misfits"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 8 (B) - Fievel Meets Aladdin/"Fame and Fortune"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 9 - Enter Fagin/"Silver and Gold"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 10 - Sweetums Attacks!'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 11 - Island of Misfit Animals/"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 12 - King Friar Tuck/Fievel Leaves the Island'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 13 - Fievel Grows Up/Fievel Returns Home'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 14 - Snowstorm Strikes/Fievel Saves Olivia'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 15 - Aladdin and Fagin To The Rescue'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 16 - Back To Christmas Town'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 17 - Christmas Preparation/Fievel Agrees To Lead Triton's Sleigh'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 18 - "Holly Jolly Christmas"/Takeoff'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 19 - Return to the Misfit Island/Finale'' #''Fievel the Red-Nosed Mouse Part 20 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)'' ''Clips from Movie Used: *An American Tail (1986)'' *''An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991)'' *''An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998)'' *''An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''The Jungle Book 2 (2003)'' *''The Little Mermaid (1989)'' *''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000)'' *''The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' *''Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994)'' *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996)'' *''Oliver and Company (1988)'' *''The Great Mouse Detective (1986)'' *''The Muppet Movie (1979)'' *''The Muppet Show (1976)'' *''The Muppets (2011)'' *''Mulan (1998)'' *''The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)'' *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977)'' *''The Tigger Movie (1999)'' *''Piglet's Big Movie (2003)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''The Rescuers (1977)'' *''The Rescuers Down Under (1990)'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''The Aristocats (1970)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Lady and the Tramp (1955)'' *''Tinkerbell (2008)'' *''Tinkerbell and the Lost Treasure (2009)'' *''The Iron Giant (1999)'' *''The Swan Princess (1994)'' *''101 Dalmatians (1961)'' *''Charlotte's Web (1973)'' *''The Secret of NIMH (1982)'' *''Cinderella (1950)'' *''Bambi (1942)'' *''Bambi 2 (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''The Sword in the Stone (1963)'' *''Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997)'' *''We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story (1993)'' *''Anastasia (1997)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)'' *''Sleeping Beauty (1959)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Mickey, Donald and Goofy in: The Three Musketeers (2004)'' ''Voices: *Burl Ives'' *''Billie Mae Richards'' *''Paul Soles'' *''Larry D. Mann'' *''Stan Francis'' *''Paul Kligman'' *''Janis Orenstein'' *''Alfie Scopp'' *''Carl Banas'' *''Corinne Conley'' *''Peg Dixon'' *''Phillip Glasser'' *''Scott Weinger'' *''Dom DeLuise'' *''Phil Harris'' *''Pat Musick'' *''Barrie Ingham'' *''Susanne Pollatschek'' *''Julia Child'' ''Special Thanks: *Baddwing'' *''tigerman531'' *''Nixcorr26'' ''Dedicated To: *Jules Bass'' *''Arthur Rankin, Jr.'' *''Burl Ives'' *''Billie Mae Richards'' ''Trivia: *Merry Christmas And Happy New Year!'' Category:Movie Spoofs